


How Did You Break Your Arm In A Sex Shop?!

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden, Rydon, ryden fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon had fallen on him after climbing up the unstable shelf in the sex shop they had just been in. Brendon had lost his footing and landed on top of Ryan. The sickening crack he and Brendon had heard when Ryan hit the floor with Brendon bearing down for the most part on his arm and torso had confirmed it. The crack and Ryan's agonized shout of course.</p><p> </p><p>Ryden fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did You Break Your Arm In A Sex Shop?!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work never happened and is not real. I do not own the two people in it.

"Oh my God Ryan, you can cry you know. I am so sorry. Holy shit. I'm so sorry."

Ryan was sitting there in the passenger's seat of the car, trying to sit in a way that his left arm wouldn't touch anything while Brendon drove him to the hospital. It was freshly broken and that whole half of his body felt dipped in pain. His face was in a horrific grimace, his teeth gritted. His eyes were watering and stinging. Ryan was actually pretty close to crying and crying really hard too. He felt like the most pathetic wimp even though he knew it was perfectly logical for someone to get teary after breaking a bone.

Brendon had fallen on him after climbing up the unstable shelf in the sex shop they had just been in. Brendon had been laughing the whole time while he'd ignored Ryan who had told him he was going to hurt himself and climbed up on the shelf of sex toys to get to something at the very top. Brendon had lost his footing and landed on top of Ryan, hurting Ryan instead. The sickening crack he and Brendon had heard when Ryan hit the floor with Brendon bearing down for the most part on his arm and torso had confirmed it. The crack and Ryan's agonized shout of course.

Ryan had known it was a bad idea to let Brendon convince him to actually go into a sex shop in the middle of broad daylight but Ryan let Brendon convince him anyway after they had finished up with going out to lunch together. Brendon had murmured in Ryan's ear that Brendon would use whatever they bought on Ryan later that night and come on; Ryan was only a human male with an extremely sexy boyfriend. What human male with an extremely sexy boyfriend would've said no after that?

 

_*_

Brendon stood there holding his boyfriend who was sitting on top of the exam table in the room they had been moved into surprisingly quickly after arriving in the emergency room.

"I wish they would give you some damn pain medicine." Brendon complained. Yeah. Ryan did too.

"I know I've been telling you this for like, ever, but you can cry Ryan. I'm not gonna make fun of you. I would have started crying before we even got in the car."

"No you wouldn't have." Ryan's voice was far from the steady level at which he was trying to keep it, his teeth still clenched. He eyed one of the faded anatomy posters on the dingy off white walls in a futile attempt to keep his mind off the agony radiating from the area just above his elbow. "You're too stubborn."

Brendon laughed as Ryan buried his head deeper into his shoulder. "You're right."

"Fuck." Ryan hissed, blinking back tears yet again. "It hurts."

"I know sweetheart." Brendon kissed him on the top of his head. "I'm sorry. I'm such an awful boyfriend. I broke your arm."

"It was an accident." Ryan grunted.

"I'm sorry Ryan." Brendon apologized for the millionth time in the last two hours, stroking Ryan's hair. "I'm totally your slave once they put you in a cast. Anything you want, you tell me. I'll do whatever you want."

"No more sex sh-"

A nurse knocked and then opened the door, successfully making Ryan close his mouth. He hadn't exactly been eager to disclose that he had broken his arm while looking at vibrators and other sex toys with his boyfriend to the other nurse that had put them in the room they were in. He had just given her vague answers that weren't explanations and repeated that he thought his arm was broken.

 

_*_

"Your boyfriend is not here." The blonde doctor in radiology told Ryan pointedly as she carefully placed his afflicted arm into the x-ray machine when she had him alone in the room for the exam. "Did he break your arm?"

Ryan's expression morphed into an absolutely horrified one. Technically Brendon had broken his arm but he hadn't broken it on purpose. "No!"

This would explain why every nurse they had come into contact with had been side eyeing Brendon the entire time they were talking with them.

"Are you sure?" She asked gently. "I have to report it if he did, Mr. Ross. We'll get you help. He won't know about it-"

"Brendon didn't break my arm!"

"Well I'm asking because the nurse who sent you up here said he heard him saying something about breaking your arm and said that you hadn't been giving anyone straight answers and you haven't exactly been giving me straight answers about what happened either-"

"Brendon didn't break my arm! Okay, he kind of did but not in the way you think..." 

"Shit..." Ryan didn't look her in the eye but he forced himself to say it for Brendon's sake even though he would have preferred to keep everyone in the dark about the true cause of his broken bone. "We were in a sex shop and he was climbing a shelf and he fell on top of me and I hit the ground wrong and broke my arm. Brendon didn't break my arm. He was apologizing to me for falling on top of me and causing me to break my arm. He's been apologizing to me ever since he did it. He's worried sick."

"That makes sense." She nodded, not showing any reaction to what Ryan had just told her or Ryan's face that was full of dark pink blush. (Not that Ryan had an issue with that.) "I'm happy that's what happened. I'm not happy you're here right now or that you most likely have a fractured humerus but I'm happy that this isn't a domestic abuse issue."

 

_*_

"They thought you broke my arm." Ryan told Brendon after everyone had cleared out of the room Ryan had been checked into for observation. He'd be there for the next two nights before being allowed to go home. It turned out Ryan had a pretty bad fracture of his humerus. He had nearly snapped it clean in half. He was lying in bed in a gown with his left arm in a brand new cast against his middle, finally on really strong pain meds. "They were ready to call the police for me."

"What?!"

"I told them what happened. They get that it wasn't anything like that now Bren."

"Shit, Ryan, I feel so bad. I'm sorry. I can't believe I fell on you. I'm sorry. I totally owe you an apology blow job for this. You tell me you want it and I am on my knees on this gross hospital floor right now."

"Brendon. It's okay. You don't have to give me a blow job right this second." Ryan laughed, trying to soothe his boyfriend's worries. "I'm on a lot of pain meds right now so I'm feeling a lot better-"

Ryan's iphone interrupted him.

Brendon picked it up and answered it.

"Let me talk to that fucker."

Ryan heard Pete's voice as clear as blue day.

"Pete wants to talk to you." Brendon grinned, holding Ryan's phone out to him.

Ryan rolled his eyes as he took his phone. "He wants to laugh at me is what he wants to do."

"Yeah?"

"I cannot believe you broke your arm in a sex shop!" Pete was cackling the second he heard Ryan's voice.

"Who told you?"

"Spencer."

Ryan was gonna kill Spencer. Ryan had been awkwardly texting Spencer complaints with one arm throughout the entire process of securing a room for Ryan when Ryan and Brendon had gotten the results of Ryan's x-ray back. Spencer had called Ryan shortly after and had sounded as bad as Pete did. He promised to come by later and bring Ryan some decent food that wasn't from the hospital and get some clothes from Ryan's place.

"I can't believe you broke your arm in a sex shop Ryan!"

"If you're just gonna laugh at me I am hanging up Pete."

"I'm sorry! Spencer called me and told me I was gonna love this and I do! I love it so much!" Pete sounded like he was going to cry he was laughing so hard on the other end of the line. "How did you break your arm in a sex shop?!"

"Spencer didn't tell you Brendon fell on me?"

"He did but what the hell were you two looking at?! I hope you bought it!"

"I'm gonna go Pete."

"Okay." Pete was trying to suck in air and compose himself. "Feel better man. Don't go to any more sex shops-" His voice was lost in hysterics again as Ryan hung up.

Brendon took Ryan's phone from his good hand and put it on the small endtable table next to the bed again.

"Do you need anything before I sit down, Ry?"

"Will you lay with me? I'm tired."

"They probably won't like it but yeah, I will." 

Brendon let Ryan turn on the side of his body without the broken arm and carefully joined him on the small hospital bed, spooning Ryan but making sure to place his arm over Ryan in a way that wouldn't touch Ryan's cast.

"Comfortable?" Brendon asked.

"Mm." Ryan acknowledged as his boyfriend's warmth seeped into his back, the narcotic they had him making him close to sleep.

Brendon kissed what he could easily reach of Ryan's jaw. "Go to sleep Ryan. I won't go anywhere. I'll wake you up to eat later."


End file.
